


His Sourwolf

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, Human Stiles, Innocent Isaac, Jackass Jackson, M/M, Protective Derek, Sassy Erica, Sick Fic, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes out to run a few eerands and Stiles wakes up terribly sick. Derek told the pack to call him if anything was wrong or happened to Stiles. But of course they didn't want to be around Stiles when he's vomiting they couldn't even stand hearing it happen. They don't know what to do and Scott accidently adds Derek to a group text. When he gets home shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sourwolf

"Stiles is in bed sleeping I have some things to do so if anything happens to him call me." These were the words Derek spoke to his pack before he left.  
Stiles woke up alone about two hours after Derek left. He felt like he was dying, literally dying. He walked unsteadily into the living room, sweaty and pale with blood shot eyes.  
"Where's Derek?" The pack all looked at him and could sense that he was sick.  
Jackson was the first one to speak. "You look like you got hit by a bus." Erica punched him in the arm and hit him in the head. "You know he's sick."  
"Like I care."  
"Why are you such a jackass all the time." Jackson let out a laugh and gave a smirk. "Why are you such a whore all the time?"  
All this arguing was just making Stiles head spin and his ears ring. "Would you all just shut up and tell me where-" Stiles put his hand over his mouth and tried to run to the nearest bathroom which was in his and Derek's room. He was just about there but it was too late he fell to the ground and vomited some of the food he had the day before onto the floor in the bedroom.  
The pack all just there and eyed each other, they all said at the same time, "I'm not cleaning it up."  
Isaac made a suggestion. "Scott you're his best friend you should clean it up." Scott put on a 'I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to my face.'  
"What! Just because I'm his best friend doesn't mean I wanna see his stomach contents. I don't wanna to clean that up."  
Stiles wiped his mouth and noticed he got a little vomit on his hoodie, but he didn't care at the moment. He felt terrible and wanted to know where Derek was. He stumbled back into the living room pissed off. "Alright I wanna know where Derek is and I wanna know now!" Erica had a wide smirk on her face and began to file her nails.  
"Aw, does someone miss his sourwolf." Stiles didn't care that he was sick and it didn't matter sense werewolves couldn't get sick so with each word he said he stepped closer to Erica.  
"May I need not remind you Derek is your alpha and I don't think he would be too happy if he found out his MATE was sick and his pack didn't take care of him. Oh and one more little thing, he's my sourwolf and I'm the only one who can call him that." Erica surprisingly enough kept her head down while Stiles talked. They all knew that sense Stiles is Derek's mate they had to do whatever he said but it didn't mean they would.  
Stiles was going to continue talking but he started to get dizzy and a little bit off balance. "I'm going back to bed."  
When he was back in the bedroom he looked for his phone to call Derek but he couldn't find it. Derek didn't know he was sick, he may have werewolf sense but when he left Stiles he wasn't sick at all. Stiles found a box of tissues though, so he grabbed that and jumped back in the bed. He layed there for about twenty minutes and ended up falling asleep.  
He woke up about an hour later and Derek still wasn't home but one thing did change though.  
Stiles felt like he could barely breathe and his throat was killing him. He got up and went into the bathroom to look at it in the mirror. It was red and puffy with white patches in it.  
"Seriously. I wake up to no boyfriend, I end up throwing up, I have to deal with the pack who couldn't care less abut me, and now I have strep throat. God all I want is for Derek to get his werewolf ass back home."  
The stench of the vomit he threw up earlier was getting to him. He called for Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Jackson. But no one came.  
He groaned and slowly walked into the kitchen, everything was spinning and he had to keep his hands on the walls for balance.  
While he was in the kitchen he looked in the living room and everyone was just sitting there. "Really none of you could get off your lazy werewolf asses and help me!"  
They all just stayed quiet and let there eyes wander around the room.  
Stiles grabbed a mug and put water in it then threw it in the microwave. His eye sight was blurry and he did his best to type 1:00.  
"I'm fr- freezing." He whispered to himself and sank to the floor. He put his arms around his legs scrunching up in a little tight ball the best he could and put his head on his knees.  
Meanwhile Scott took out his phone and made a group conversation he added Stiles number though because Jackson had his phone.  
Scott: Someone needs to help him or Derek is going to kill all of us!  
Jackson: If you're so worried about Derek killing us you take care of it  
Derek: Take care of what? What's wrong with Stiles?  
They all looked up at eachother and Erica threw her phone and whispered in a low tone voice. "You added Derek!"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"Well it's a little late for that, don't you think!" Isaac added in.  
Stiles got up falling over a bit at first and got the water out and put a tea bag in it, then began to mutter to himself before he took a sip. "Why do werewolves have to be such assholes sometimes." Stiles went back into the bedroom and everytime he swallowed a tiny sip of tea it burned his throat. He decided to give up even trying to drink it and set the tea on the bedside table. He turned on the tv and grabbed a box of tissues and he ended up coughing up a bunch of green mucus. "Great."  
Derek was on his way back home and no one knew because there phones were off well accept for Stiles because Jackson was using it. He started to get annoyed though because Derek kept messaging him asking him what's wrong. Jackson gave up trying to talk to Lydia and just turned the phone off completely and threw it on the table with the others.  
They heard a door slam and all jumped up, it also woke up Stiles but he ran to the bathroom instead.  
Derek kicked the front door open. "Where's Stiles?" His question as answer in under a minute when he heard the wretching and he ran to the bathroom.  
The pack started to tiptoe out the door, they opened it just a little only to have it slammed shut.  
They turned around to see Derek's death glare. He pulled Scott's hair in one hand and pulled Isaac's in the other, not letting go. Scott and Isaac tried to get out of his grip but that only made him tighten it. "Why don't we have a little chat in the living room."  
Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Jackson all looked at each other.  
"Or- Or we can go help Stiles." Scott said.  
"Oh you wanna help now, I don't think so."  
Once they reached the living room Derek threw Scott and Isaac onto the couch and looked to Erica and Jackson. "Sit. Don't move."  
Derek went back to Stiles who was now dry heaving into the toilet and was shaking terribly.  
"Where were y-you all day?" Derek looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean? The pack didn't tell you?" Stiles shook his head no and Derek noticed a tear make it's way down his cheek.  
"They didn't tell me anything I asked them twice. I-I couldn't find my phone and I just wanted you home." Another tear streamed down Stiles' cheek. Derek's sympathetic look turned into a pissed off look. "What do you mean you couldn't find your phone I put it right next to you?" Derek went to the bed and noticed his phone was nowhere to be found.  
He heard Stiles let out a whimper and rushed to his side. "Stiles, what's wrong?"  
"My- My throat is killing me, I'm pretty sure I have strep and the heaving, and talking isn't helping." Stiles put a hand on his throat and continued talking.  
"I- I didn't know where you were Derek. I was worried and- and the pack wouldn't tell me anything. I asked for help and none of them came, I even to-told them that sense I was your mate they should-" Derek cut him off and Stiles vomited again. "Don't talk it'll only make it worse." Stiles was back to dry heaving and Derek knew he wasn't done vomiting, but he couldn't stand the way the pack just abandoned Stiles today an didn't say anything about where he was.  
"Come on." Derek helped to Stiles to his feet.  
"But I don't- I don't think I'm done."  
"I know this will just take a minute." Stiles was about to fall to the ground until Derek pulled on his red hoodie to keep him up and threw Stiles' arm around his neck.  
Derek walked into the living room with Stiles' who was trying to keep on is feet and stay steady. The pack all looked up at them in terror. Stiles had vomit on his hoodie, he looked pale, he had sweat coming through his hoodie, and on his forehead but he was shaking, trying to hold on to Derek who tell was going to make sure they payed.  
"So do any of you mind sharing why you didn't call me and why none of you helped Stiles all day." They knew if they didn't answer it would only make it worse.  
Isaac was the first one to break and he kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "Well...... we didn't want to clean up his you know, and-"  
"Who has his phone." This wasn't question it was a demand.  
The pack all looked to Jackson and he shrugged and took it out of his pocket. "I needed it, me and Lydia are going out tonight." Jackson bit his lip and looked over to SCott and then winked at him.  
"Where the hell is your phone?"  
"Oh I ugh dropped it in the toilet." Derek rolled his eyes and was just at the point of wolfing out on them but he couldn't now. Not with Stiles who was pulling on his shirt trying to signal him that he was about to throw up. Derek was going to say something but Stiles let it all out on the floor.  
"Isaac, clean it up. Scott make Stiles some soup and Erica you get to wash the clothes that have his vomit on them." Derek lifted up Stiles hoodie and threw it at her. Luckly he was wearing a sweatshirt under that so he'll still be warm a little bit, but of course he'll stay warm because he'll be locked in Derek's warm embrace once they get back into the bedroom.  
"I'm going to take Stiles back to our room and put him back to bed. Jackson. I'll deal with you after. So stay put."  
He picked up Stiles and carried him into the bedroom.  
Stiles latched onto Derek's arm not wanting him to leave. "I- I'm so cold Derek. Cuddle with me." Derek let out a chuckle and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in.  
"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left until you woke up, I'll be back in about ten minutes. Then we can cuddle all you want."  
Stiles mumbled out something so cute and quiet as he snuggled into the blankets on Derek's side of the bed taking in his scent. "I love you." Derek had the biggest smile on his face and intertwined his hand with Stiles. "I love you too." He kissed his hand and then left.  
Derek walked into the living room to see Isaac still cleaning up the puke, Erica fialing her nails, and Scott was in the kitchen making soup.  
Derek pushed Erica's legs off the couch and took the nail fialer and broke it in half. "What the hell!"  
"I told you to wash his clothes, not sit on your lazy ass and do nothing!" He grabbed the back of Erica's neck and pushed the clothes into her hands. "Now go wash them."  
He let go and Erica rubbed her neck and went to wash the clothes. Next he went to Jackson. "Give me his phone."  
"What! No way. I need-" Before Jackson could finish Derek was twisting his wrist and the phone dropped out of his hand and into Derek's.  
"Ow! What the hell!"  
Derek laughed as he walked away back to his mate "Next time I'll break it." He then added. "If this happens again your all going to have three extra hours of training everyday. For now though I'll only add on one extra hour for two weeks. I wouldn't complain unless you want me to add more."  
He entered the bedroom and got under the covers, pulling Stiles' back against his chest. "Now we can cuddle." Stiles turned around and buried his head in Derek's neck as Derek layed a soft, long kiss on Stiles' head.


End file.
